Photography was NEVER this Hot
by PikoTehNinja
Summary: Demyx is a photographer with a passion for sexy scenes. When he himself is offered a role with a successful model, he thinks that he's being paired with a woman... and he's not. Zemyx


Nyah! Heya everyone, just dropping in to update. (tee hee) I haven't written enough Zemyx lately, so here's my first one since the Christmas Special, I think.

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

Title: Photography Was Never This Hot  
Pairing(s): Zemyx, LeonCloud  
Rating: M, for heavy sexual themes  
Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, the usual.  
Note: Yesterday I watched thirteen hours of America's Next Top Model; I'm wicked serious. It's addicting, because you need to know who wins... I watched every single episode of one of the seasons in a row. Some of it rubbed off. And, yes, I am aware that Demyx is a musician and not a photographer.. I know! Oh, and I don't have spell check on WordPad at my dad's house, so there might be some mis-spelled words. xD  
Summary: Demyx is a photographer with a passion for sexy scenes. When he himself is offered a role with a successful model, he thinks that he's being paired with a woman... and he's not.

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

How the hell did I get stuck in this situation?

Those were the only thoughts running through seventeen-year-old Demyx Strife's head, who was currently laying the arms of an incredibly gorgeous, slate-haired man.

-- -- --

_Let's examine the answer to poor Demyx's question. It all started on a seemingly normal day in the quaint suburb of Twilight Town. In a cliche manner, it was a perfect town; very low in crime, few trouble-makers and not much poverty. But the most enticing feature of all was definately the modeling agency that was, by chance, in need of an amateur who could pose as an extra for one day..._

" But Cloud..."

" No buts, Dem. I said yes to the expensive, fancy, high-tech camera, and I said yes to the money for travel the first year, but I really don't think that you should do this." The older blonde's brow was furrowed, reminding Demyx of a caterpillar. " You're great at photography, Demyx, but modeling for some steamy romance novel..." Cloud shook his head. " I've read some of this lady's other books, and they aren't exactly meant for teens who aren't of age yet."

" But Cloud," Demyx hurried to speak before he could be cut off again. " They said that they would definately pay me well and that I fit the part _perfectly_! C'mon! Please, please, pleeaaseee?" He pouted, giving his bright blue eyes the full effect. It took him a few moments, but he finally realized his older brother and guardian wasn't budging. All hope almost lost, he turned to the brunette sitting next to him.

" Oh, no. I am NOT getting sucked into this whirpool of begging. Leave me out of it." Leon crossed his arms, standing and walking into the kitchen. The sandy-haired teen followed him.

" Leon, c'mon, you're the only person who can convince Cloud to let me do this!" Said brunette in glowered at the pouting blonde. He stood his ground for a second, until the watery blue eyes broke his exterior shell. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Such a sucker for blondes... His looked up with the best solemn look he could manage.

" Fine. I'll talk to Cloud, but I can't guarantee anything," He said, watching Demyx pump his fist in the air in a silent 'yes.' " And you owe me big time." He nodded rapidly this time, running off to his room. This was gonna be great!

**-- -- --**

**The Next Morning...**

-- -- --

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

A messy disarray of mullet-hawk...ness poked itself up from under a blue comforter. Sleep clouded Demyx's vision as he watched his phone vibrate around on his night stand. Groaning inwardly, he reached over and picked it up, his chin still nestled in the warmth of the pillow.

" Hello.." He mumbled, stifling a yawn as a peppy voice greeted him.

" Demyx Strife, I presume? Let's go with that. Now, my man, I hope you got permission from your Guardian to participate in the shooting..." It took the blonde a moment to realize the source of the yabbing was the over-energized supervisor for the cover shooting. " ... because we're starting today. I'll expect you there, all ready and ready to show some skin!" Demyx jolted up, about to exclaim something along the lines of, _Wait you never explained how much you were paying!_ but was cut off by the short click from the other end that signalled the conversation ending.

" ...damn."

-- -- --

" Ah, there you are!" The loud woman threw her arms around his neck, pecking him on each cheek. What was her name, again? Yuffie? " Everyone was worried you weren't going to come because you aren't a professional." She threw a glare over her shoulder at a girl with long, brown hair and two red horn-like things poking out on top of her ponytail. The female in question rolled her eyes.

" Okay, okay. I owe you ten bucks, I get it!" She sighed, and began fiddling with the camera in her lap. Demyx gaped at the beauty and sophistication to the piece of equipment. His own camera wasn't as aweing as that.

" Wow, that's--!" He was cut off and dragged into a make up room, where a purple-haired teenager, not much taller than himself, was standing.

" Okay, kid. The name's Piko, and you won't be moving. At all. And if I mess up, you're the one who's going through hell, because you're late and I'm strapped for time," All the while, she was shoving him into a chair infront of a vanity, yanking his shirt off. " Drop the pants, I hope you have underwear on." And at that point Demyx was panicing, realizing that this woman was stripping him down to make his skin look... more sexual? But, none the less, he knew that the money from this shoot could very well fund the travelling fees for his next trip. Obediantly, he pulled his jeans off and raised his head so Piko could dust on what appeared to be lip-enhancer. He mentally whimpered.

_I swear that I will never wear make up again..._ he thought.

-- -- --

" Alright!" Everyone looked up as their make up artist emerged from her studio, standing infront of Demyx. " I have transformed him into... _Lexar_!" One of the lighting crew hooted. She had been the only one to read the book so far, besides Aerith, the head photographer. The main character was Lexar. Piko stepped aside, showing that Demyx now looked, what's the word? Oh, yes. Feminine. Demyx looked feminine. Because of his part. His part, which he still had the wrong idea about.

" Bring out our Alistar," Aerith called towards the back of the set, where the crew that wasn't working was lounging. Demyx was nudged towards the red silk-clad bed in the middle of the room, where he presumed the cover was being shot. He uneasily stepped over to the bed and sat. " Now, Strife, I'm sure you're well aware of the conditions of this book, which is why you agreed." The blonde blinked once. Then once more. And just for the hell of it, he blinked a third time. Because the only actual model on the set stepped out of the darkness behind the lights.

" ... holy shit, is this a _gay porn _novel?" He asked, aghast, as a MAN walked towards the bed.

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

Okay! Well, I've decided this is going to have Chapters! This, being the first. xD Since I'm too lazy to shove everything into a one-shot, you'll be seeing the second chapter.. soon, hopefully. Since I finished this in about three hours. :D Review!


End file.
